


Blinded

by jj_minerva



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jj_minerva/pseuds/jj_minerva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 'Blind Run' Bodie and Doyle make quite an impression on new agent Murphy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded

I’ll always remember the first time I saw them. It was my first day with the B-Squad and I’d spent it being shown the ropes by Bill Gibson. We returned to headquarters late in the afternoon and were heading to the rest room when I caught sight of them walking in front of us. Well, I caught site of an arse first, but it was hard to miss in that pair of jeans. The pale blue denim jeans were worn so thin that a good tug would have pulled them apart and the darker blue patch was like a homing beacon, drawing attention. I couldn’t help but speculate at what might be hidden underneath. He had a way of walking too, smooth and sensual, tantalising in its suggestiveness. The man knew how to move!

I’d learnt in my teens not to stare at other bloke’s bums for too long unless I was ready to defend both myself and my reputation. So as we followed them down the corridor, I let my gaze drift down the slim legs and back up to the black bomber jacket and mop of unruly curls. All in all a very nice package that aroused my curiosity even more. Who was this man and did he look as good from the front as from behind? 

As if sensing my interest, although probably not guessing its precise nature, Gibson bent closer and whispered, “That’s Bodie and Doyle, Cowley’s best team. They’ve been out on something today. Very hush-hush.” 

Bodie and Doyle. I wondered which one was the curly haired temptation. They reached the staircase further down the corridor and I stopped in the doorway of the rest room to watch them ascend. Perhaps that’s how I came to catch it, the moment when curly-top’s partner hung back a step, waiting, eyes on that perfect arse in those moulded blue jeans as it climbed the stairs in front of him. I blinked, not quite believing what I was witnessing and turned my attention to the other man, the one I had scarcely noticed before. And that’s when it happened. As I stood watching him watch his partner, he turned, caught me staring and winked, before taking the stairs two at a time to catch up. I was left with the impression of dark eyes and a grin so wicked that it made me blush.

“Are you coming or what?” Gibson shouted and I turned away, hiding my own grin and thinking I could do that very easily just thinking about those two. Bodie and Doyle. 

“So which one’s which?” I asked as I made myself a cup of tea. 

“Doyle’s the one with the hair,” Gibson said, stirring three spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee. “I reckon his girlfriend must be a hairdresser, because curls like that can’t be natural, can they?” 

“Got a girlfriend has he?” I asked. Mr Cowley had made it quite clear when he informed me of my selection for CI-5, that agents were not encouraged to enter into serious relationships without prior approval. I took that statement to mean that all girlfriends who were anything but casual had to be vetted. 

“Girlfriends, more like it,” Gibson replied, slurping his tea. “Goes through them like socks, he does. But he’s not as bad as Bodie. That one chases anything in a skirt.” 

“Really?” I thought back to my encounter in the hall. It wasn’t just the way Bodie had been ogling his partner, it was the way he had looked at me too. He’d known I was looking, known that I knew he was looking, and he wasn’t about to deny it. Quite the opposite in fact; he found it amusing. 

“Bodie’s conquests are the stuff of legend, Murphy,” Gibson continued. “And he never lets us forget it.”

“Well, I hope I get to meet him one day.” Would Bodie turn that look on me again the next time we met? Even now, I still felt the heat of his gaze. I stared into my tea, trying to remember how he had looked in his unremarkable clothes. I’d been paying so much attention to Doyle’s arse that I had barely given Bodie a glance and I was left with nothing more than impressions. Slightly taller and more solid than Doyle, dark clothes, darker hair plastered to his head, but those eyes, that smile; they were what I remembered most. Doyle’s perfect physique paled in comparison. 

“Oh you’ll get to meet them, no doubt about that.” Gibson stood up, stretched. “Probably in the gym or at training.” He smiled and winked. “You won’t be so eager when one of them has you flat on your back on the mat.”

I bit my lip to hide my smile. That was one position that might prove interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written some years ago, this was to be the first part of a longer story told from Murphy's point of view. It may still get finished one day......


End file.
